1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supply circuits and, more particularly, to a power supply start up booster circuit for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In low source voltage applications such as in an automotive vehicle, the voltage from a battery in the automotive vehicle may be too low to start a switching control integrated circuit (IC). Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a circuit which uses a low battery voltage and a switched voltage that indicates when to turn on the power supply.